bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Indecision Amalgamation
"The Indecision Amalgamation" is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, April 3, 2014. Summary Penny gets an offer to be in the sequel to Serial Ape-ist (Serial Ape-ist 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill) and can't decide whether to take the job. Sheldon is being indecisive on which new video game system to buy driving Amy crazy. Raj actually finds himself with two girls to dating|date after he runs into Amy's friend Emily and gets a message from Lucy. Extended Plot Sheldon is moving up and down while sitting at his computer and complaining how full his bladder is. Leonard tells him to do the obvious thing and to go, but Sheldon is trying to decide which new video game system to buy, Xbox One or PS4. To assist in his decision making process, he learned that it is better to have a full bladder according to a study he found on the Internet. Leonard quips that he should not have peed before he moved in with Sheldon. Penny comes in very happy with her latest audition and how she can cry on cue. She talks about turning on her "waterworks" which pushes Sheldon over his limit causing him to run for the bathroom to pee. Leonard asks if she is going to ask about Sheldon's reaction which Penny tells him that it's not her first day there. The girls are having wine at Penny's place while Bernadette tells them about an incident at work. She signed a greeting card for a colleague that was about to retire; however, Bernadette discovered that her co-worker been in a horrible accident. Thinking about her retirement, Bernadette told her that she deserved it, not the accident. She also adds that she'll be relieved that her co-worker won't steal her yogurt. Penny gets a call from her agent that she didn't get the part she had just auditioned for, but the Serial Apeist producers called back that the job was hers if she wanted it. She doesn't know whether to take it or not. Raj is at coffee house and runs into Emily. She remembered his website, how he had Amy talk for him and then she tracked him down and acted a bit weird. Raj apologizes to her and tells that she is the coolest person he ever found online. Raj is not the weirdest guy she had ever she ever met either. After joke|joking about his personality, Emily asks him to join her so they can get to know each other. While having their dating|date night dinner at Amy's Apartment, Sheldon can't stop talking to Amy about his video game system conundrum. Amy asks him to pass the butter. As he is getting the butter, Sheldon remarks that he doesn't think Amy is paying enough attention to his subject. She apologizes and then fakes an interest with overly enthusiastic comments. She agrees that it is very tough to make a Decision making|decision. Sheldon asks her what he should do and she bangs on the table (furniture)|table saying, "Please pass the butter!" A shocked Sheldon ends up handing the butter to her while staring at her. Penny is now mulling over her decision with Leonard whether to do the film (Serial Ape-ist 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill). The screenplay|script dialogue is terrible. Leonard tells her that she could give a good performance even if it's a bad movie. Unfortunately it pays even less than she made at The Cheesecake Factory. Penny has to oil wrestle a bikini-wearing orangutan while she, too, is wearing a bikini and giant monkey hands. Leonard then remarks that it must be a family film due to the bikini on the monkey which causes Penny to stare at him. At the end of date night, Sheldon thanks her for dinner and gets ready to leave. Amy asks him if he is forgetting something since it's date night. Sheldon realizes what he had forgotten and willingly goes over to kiss her goodbye. They seem to enjoy it, but he continues to discuss video game systems during the kiss. Minus Shamy, the gang is having dinner at Leonard's and Raj is telling them about his accidental meeting with Emily. They have plans for the weekend and Raj plans on romance (love)|romancing her with some astronomy banter. He demonstrates on Penny who is moved until Leonard cuts him off. Sheldon comes in and asks the guys to help him with his game system decision. The guys give him their opinions, Penny doesn't know what he's talking about and Bernadette says that she prefers the Wii system. Raj gets a text message from Lucy who wants to see him again. Leonard is impressed that he is juggling two women, while Penny is not. Raj wonders how he can date two women at the same time when his normal comfort zone is zero women. He need to know if it is fine to lie to one about the other. Both Bernadette and Howard agree and then ask each other if they were seeing others while they were dating. Howard, Bernadette and Penny were not, while Leonard is disappointed that Penny didn't ask him. Penny and Leonard are having coffee with Wil Wheaton so Penny is trying to get some acting-career advice (opinion)|advice. Wil says that he has taken some jobs he he could call Embarrassment|embarrassing. Penny doesn't think that "Star Trek" was that bad, though Wil wasn't thinking about his time on "Star Trek". Penny should take jobs that she is excited about. Work that she knows is going to be bad can be soul crushing. Wil starts talking about the bad jobs he got after Stand By Me (film)|Stand By Me '' and starts to get depressed and doesn't really help Penny. Bernadette and Howard are climbing the stairs with Bernadette hoping her colleague goes into a coma before she reads the inappropriate things in her get well card. Howard wants to know if she was like this way before they got married. In apartment 4A, they are still conversation|talking about Raj's girl issues and he's decided to date both of them. He plans on saying yes or no|yes to life. The other guys conclude that Raj is going to death|die alone. Amy and Sheldon walk into Best Buy ready to purchase the Xbox One game system. He reverts back to indecision after thinking about the times he was wrong about the electronics|electronic purchases he has made in the past. Amy is definitely peeved. Amy offers to buy him both systems; however, Sheldon doesn't have room for both units in his entertainment center. Amy will get him a new entertainment center which then requires another decision. She then tosses a coin for him. Sheldon catches it. Amy asks which it is and Sheldon merely calls it a quarter (United States coin)|quarter instead of Obverse and reverse|heads or Obverse and reverse|tails, still unable to make a decision. Then he throws it away. Raj is now on his date with Emily. He tells her about also having a date with Lucy. He asks Emily what she would do. She normally talks about music on a first date (meeting)|first date, but she was promised weird so she goes for it. Since Raj and Lucy had only kissed and did not have sex and Raj thinks that he has to tell her about it, she finds that adoration|adorable. Emily says that she doesn't need to know since they have just started seeing each other. They seem to be having a good time together. Returning to Best Buy, Sheldon is sitting on the floor still worrying about his decision with Amy leaning against him. An employee tells them the retail store|store is closed, the cash registers are shut down and that they must leave without buying either system. Amy offers to buy Sheldon dinner to make him feel better, but Sheldon can't decide where to eat. Then he finds Amy's quarter. Finally, Penny is in her dressing room on the movie set of ''Serial Ape-ist 2, in a bikini, being fitted for a pair of monkey hands. After asked how they feel, she says that they are great and don't feel like regret at all. The orangutan in the bikini comes in and recognizes Penny. What shocks Penny is that her wrestling companion is Wil Wheaton. Credits * Guest starring: ** Wil Wheaton as Himself ** Laura Spencer as Emily ** Rod Keller as Wardrobe Person ** Fernando Riveria as Sales Person * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Steve Holland & Dave Goetsch * Story: Bill Prady, Eric Kaplan & Jim Reynolds Critics *Jesse Schedeen for IGN- The Big Bang Theory came back from another short hiatus with guns blazing. This was an enjoyable episode that explored several variations on the theme of indecision. It delivered some solid comedy, particularly where Raj and Amy were concerned. And it offered further momentum for Penny's acting struggles and Raj's love life. I wish Sheldon's Xbox/PS4 dilemma had been trimmed a bit in favor of more Penny material, but this was still a strong installment all around. *Dhruv Rao of The DR Club gave the episode a B+, concluding with his opinion that "There's too much going on in one half-hour episode." http://the-drclub.webs.com/apps/blog/show/42125910-the-indecision-amalgamation-s7e19 *IMDb user reviewshttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt3521964/reviews?ref_=tt_ql_7 Notes *'Title Reference:' Sheldon, Penny and Raj are all indecisive about choices they have to make. *Taping date: March 11, 2014 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=451 *This episode was watched by 17.73 million people with a rating of 4.9 (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users 22.86 million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #2 for the week ending April 6, 2014. * This episode aired in Canada on April 3, 2014 with 3.816 million viewers with a weekly ranking of #1. * Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-7-episode-19-the-indecision-amalgamation/ Costume notes *Leonard wears his black "Galaxy" t-shirt. *Sheldon wears his red "Flash Equation" t-shirt and his green DNA Molecules t-shirt by BabblesTees . Trivia *Sheldon did not have any problem at all about what game platform he would buy and play in the previous episodes. He once possessed a PS2, PS3, Xbox, Xbox 360, classic Nintendo, Super Nintendo, Nintendo 64 and Wii at the same time - which he reported all to be lost in the theft in "The Bozeman Reaction" (S3E13). Also, he was seen playing both Xbox 360 and Wii in the previous episodes. But, since he owns 8 game systems he probably only has 11 units in his entertainment center (With one unit being cable, another being his Blu-ray Player). *Sheldon tells Amy, "I stood before a case of iPods, and I bought a Zune". This statement is in accordance with what he told Raj at their very first meeting in The Staircase Implementation (S3E22): "I assure you, you will be sorry you wasted your money on an Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Raj episodes Category:Wil Wheaton episodes Category:Amy has a date Category:Games Category:Sheldon has a date Category:Shamy Category:Penny has a job Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Wil Wheaton Category:Emily Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Amy Category:Sheldon Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Transcripts Category:Season 7 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Remily Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Penny episodes